My cute toy
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Eren and Jean are roommates in college; having been frenemies for years. While they always have bantered and messed with each other; Eren notices Jean has been acting strange lately. Could it be his imagination or is Jean in love with him? JeanxEren, EreJean, YAOI (lemon/smut later)
1. Chapter 1

**First things first before you read this fanfic; so you get the idea of the story.**

 **Eren and Jean are roommates in college; making them both around 17-18 years of age legal drinking age and consent age.**

 **This way nobody loses their shit if adult situations come up**

 **Darkpheonix666**

Eren came to quietly the bright beam of the early sunshine beaming in his face. Today was Saturday so he had no classes; but he wanted to take advantage of his free time considering most of it was spent in class or studying.

He yawned sleepily and sat up groggily still half asleep; part of him wanted to go back to sleep and the other telling him to get up. He looked around and stretched sleepily taking in his surroundings. "I need Coffee" he muttered sleepily. He crawled out of bed quietly and walked out of his room to the kitchen.

Cold air pinched his skin as he left the warmth of his room and into the living room; the kitchen was a joint so it wasn't far to go. The blinds weren't fully closed in the living room so light still bled in blinding him all over again.

An annoyed mutter escaped his lips as he walked in quietly; he wasn't too happy about being awake right now but he didn't want to go back to sleep. He was in vamp mode right now and needed his morning boost.

Eventually he reached the kitchen and reached the coffee maker; he sighed heavily and sifted the coffee into the strainer then boiled the water. Instant coffee was easy to make, cheap and lasted a long time. He perched on a stool as the coffee machine gurgled as the machine brewed.

Another yawn escaped Eren's lips and he scratched his head. It was too early to be awake on a weekend but he couldn't bring himself to sleep any more. So here he sat in the dawn's early light brewing coffee while the world slept.

As the machine brewed he gazed out of the window at the sun beamed through slightly blinding him. There was a light fog over the ocean giving the illusion of an ocean covering the buildings. It was quite stunning and one of the rare things that could soothe him.

Eventually the machine stopped brewing and he got to his feet and poured the brown liquid into a cup. He then added sugar and milk and sat there with his mug quietly before taking a sip. The caffeine hit him almost immediately and he sighed pleasantly as he felt it run through his veins awakening his brain.

Suddenly he heard a bedroom door open and footsteps approach; it seems Jean was now awake too which was unusual as he usually slept in every day. As if on cue Jean appeared in the room looking tired and annoyed.

"You're up early" Eren stated bluntly his tone mocking as he sipped his coffee. While he and Jean were frenemies they did respect each other in some way.

"You're one to talk" Jean muttered sleepily yawning heavily. He hadn't planned on waking up so early but had an urge to watch cartoons so he had gotten up.

The pair shared a silent stare off for a while; tension so high you could practically sense it in the air. The two often argued due to their opposite personalities and separate outlooks; but they got along in some cases.

Eventually Jean sighed heavily; he was in no mood to fight right now. "Enough for two?" he asked casually pointing at the coffee pot.

"Sure" Eren muttered quietly. It was rather surprising to see Jean so sociable and not such a douche.

Jean approached quietly and grabbed a cup off the counter. He poured himself a large cup of coffee then added sugar and milk. He simply downed his first cup and gasped heavily after consumption. He then went on to make a second cup but didn't drink it as quickly this time.

"You sure are downing it today" Eren stated bluntly. Jean was acting different than usual today and he was curious to know why.

"Don't wanna waste the day" Jean replied sternly. Connie and Sasha had offered to meet up and catch up. It had been a while since he had seen them considering they were all studying at the minute.

"Touché" Eren agreed bluntly and took another sip of coffee. He had planned on hanging out with Mikasa and Armin today and go shopping together.

Their relationship was complicated and sometimes other people didn't quite understand their friendship. They weren't best buddies but they weren't enemies either; they were frenemies.

They had their arguments and competitions but they worked well as a team. Jean was able to keep Eren grounded and make sure he didn't do anything to reckless. In return Eren was able to tone down Jean's cockiness and pride; while also reminding him of his decent nature that often got shadowed.

"So you and Mikasa dating yet?" Jean asked bluntly his tone hinting teasing. He knew Mikasa had a thing for Eren but the smaller boy had no idea.

"WHAT?!" Eren cried loudly almost choking on his coffee. Where the hell had that come from and so early in the morning?

Jean smirked "Oh come on; it's obvious she has a thing for you and you're always hanging out" he teased playfully. He loved seeing Eren squirm; it was damn near adorable.

Eren blushed wildly; what kind of crap was he spouting so early in the morning? "Mikasa is a childhood friend! She's like a sister to me! I don't see her in that way!" he snapped angrily.

Jean looked shocked; he had always thought the feeling was mutual. Guess his instincts had been wrong on that one "My mistake" he said casually.

Eren sighed heavily; it was times like these that annoyed him. While Jean wasn't a bad guy he really knew how to mess with people and wind them up.

Jean sat on a stool nearby him and continued drinking his coffee. He stole a quick glance at Eren quietly; he really was a cutie; with those piercing green eyes and dark locks. It was a wonder nobody had snatched him up yet.

Eren caught him staring and became worried; something was wrong with Jean but he didn't know what. He was acting weird and it was kind of freaking him out; not in a scary way but a confusing way. "Is...Is something on my face?" Eren stammered quietly.

"Just the look of exhaustion and desire to go back to bed" Jean stated bluntly. Eren did look rather tired still and nobody would be awake yet so it was strange for him to be up.

Eren blinked then chuckled; He shrugged off any doubts he had. Jean was probably just messing with him. Tiredness was probably getting to him and triggering his anxiety; the coffee just hadn't kicked in yet.

He then got up and put his mug in the sink before heading out the doorway. He smelled like sweat and unwashed boy. He hated feeling greasy and gross; he needed a shower and now. It would help clear his head.

"I must be going crazy; guess studying is really taking a toll on me" he muttered quietly. For a minute it had seemed like Jean was implying if he was single; which was weird as he had never done so before. So why would he ask now?


	2. C2: Mother's are embarrassing

Eren sighed as he pulled on his coat; Mikasa and Armin were heading to their meeting point now. It had been a while since he had seen them; but he just hoped Mikasa wouldn't get moody. There were few things in this world that scared Eren; and Mikasa's temper was at the top of the list.

"Don't forget it's your turn to do dinner" Jean said bluntly from the doorway as he grabbed his towel to take a shower. To prevent arguments he and Eren had written a chart so that they could take turns doing stuff.

"I won't; I'm not a clueless fool" Eren grumbled crossly. God there were times he got as bad as Mikasa; however most days he was simply pestering or laid back which he preferred. He liked it when Jean was quiet; he was easier to approach and fun to tease.

"Hey you tend to have a one track mind sometimes" Jean reminded him sternly. They may have both been stubborn; but Eren was the worst at forgetting things. If it wasn't for him Eren would forget to do grocery shopping.

"Whatever" Eren muttered and grabbed his keys. He shut the door behind him firmly; there were times he seriously wanted to kick Jean's ass just to shut him up. But then there were times he was grateful to have him on his side especially in a fight.

He checked his phone to see he had two text messages from Mikasa and Armin. However Mikasa's was a bit more forward that the blonde's. He sometimes worried about the stuff that went through her head.

 _Hey Eren. I'm on the train now; see you soon-Armin_

 _Eren I'm coming to meet you. Don't move or I will be mad-Mikasa_

Eren sighed heavily; be it in a crowded room or a stampede Mikasa would always find him. She had built in Eren sense; which was both a curse and a blessing. There were times she would call him immediately upon him having heard he wasn't eating enough.

He did care about Mikasa; he really did. But he only saw her as a sister or friend; and he worried she wanted something more. She would always be special to him; just not in romantic way. The truth was Eren was gay; he had known since he was but 15 years old. His mother knew too; but she promised to keep it a secret. He just didn't tell anyone because he wasn't ready to come out yet.

Eren's first crush had been his godfather Levi; he had eventually stopped having such feelings but he had been his first. Since then in high school he had had multiple crushes on various male students. He didn't have a boyfriend as of late; he wasn't ready yet. He was too busy with exams and studies to think about it. But afterwards he very much planned on getting a boyfriend with his new found free time.

He searched through his contacts and found his mother's number. He needed to vent right now and she always knew what to say. She may have nagged him and acted like a pain in the ass; but she was a good mother. He held the phone to his ear as it rang connecting him to his mother's phone. Eventually she answered much to his relief.

" _Eren; is something wrong? You never call unless it serious"_ Carla said curiously her tone hinting obvious concern. She could always tell when something was bothering him without him even saying it.

"Hey mum; it's about Mikasa" Eren said sighing heavily. If Mikasa knew she was talking to his mum about her she would get mad and confront him about it; she was just that type of girl.

" _What about her? I know I told her to keep an eye on you in the past but Jean seems to be keeping you on the right track"_ Carla asked her tone suspicious.

Jean and Carla had met upon him moving into the apartment with Jean as roommates. She had brought some of his dearest belongings and they had exchanged conversation. He thought her a decent lady and a kind mother; he also promised to keep an eye on Eren.

"I have a feeling she wants to ask me out" Eren said hesitantly his tone hinting unhappiness. No matter what Mikasa would say or do; he couldn't change who he was. He liked men end of story.

He heard his mother sigh at the end of the phone; while Mikasa and Eren weren't biological siblings you can't force your feelings. She had known since he was young that Eren didn't like girls; but Mikasa had no idea. She may have been very intelligent for her age; but she wasn't really built with a gaydar.

" _I see why you called. Has she done anything reckless yet? You know she has a one track mind when it comes to you"_ Carla asked sternly. Even if Mikasa didn't like it; she would make sure Eren found his prince charming.

Mikasa could literally break someone's arm for making fun of Eren, beat the shit out of them for getting him drunk or threaten them for allowing him to work too hard. She could get very scary when it came to Eren. If she found Eren with a guy who got affectionate she would lose it. That lover of Eren's could have the shit beat out of him causing trouble. She wasn't a bad person; god no. But she did tend to get carried away.

"No not yet; she doesn't know. The only ones who know are you, Levi and Armin. So she has no idea that I don't like girls" Eren explained quietly. Eren would never have been pegged as gay; unless you had a really god radar like the names mentioned above; however he was gay none the less and planned on marrying a man.

There were times as a kid he had made Mikasa's ken dolls kiss each other and get married. He shipped multiple same sex characters who were men and got mad when people said otherwise. On top of that he often imagined himself in the place of female characters in romance movies.

" _I see; ok Eren I'll talk to her. But before I go I have to ask. Do you have anyone you like right now?"_ Carla asked curiously her tone hinting playfulness at the last part.

Carla only wanted the best for her son; for him to be happy and be with someone he loved. However if that person ever hurt him she would go full mama mode on their ass. She hadn't admitted this to Eren yet but she had pegged that he had some feelings for Jean; he seemed like a decent guy a bit rough but good natured. The fact that he was the only one capable of competing with Eren's temper and keeping him in line was a bonus.

Eren blushed and coughed shyly; he had recently been having feelings for Jean. However he wasn't sure if they were good or bad yet. But what he did know was that something inside him burned for him. There were times he had found himself staring at Jean for long periods of time or just stunned at how well built and alluring he was.

"K...Kind of; anyway mum I gotta go" he said awkwardly trying to hide his shyness. He was the stereotype of an Uke; but the very very cute kind. Whether you were gay or not he awakened maternal love of some kind to people.

Carla laughed fondly down the phone; god she had the cutest son ever _"Ok Eren; have fun and keep studying hard now"_ she said fondly before hanging up.

Eren sighed a heavy breath of relief once she was gone; he always got awkward when someone mentioned if he had a boyfriend yet. He was just awkwardly shy like that; not one to be open about his personal life.

"God she's so nosy" he muttered shyly. His mother was very smart; she could practically tell when he was keeping secrets. He did like someone...he just wasn't sure of how he felt yet.


	3. Chapter 3: How I feel

Eren was sat at a table messing with his cup quietly; he, Mikasa and Armin had finished their shopping. They were now sat at a cafe getting some food and refreshments. He had bought some new clothes from a store and some comic book based movies; Deadpool, Avengers and Iron Man. They were both comedic and the somewhat adult based which would make their evenings interesting.

"Eren are you ok?" Mikasa asked worriedly concern dripping from her voice. She had a built in Eren sense to know when something wasn't right. Yes Eren had always had a bad temper since he was young; but now he wasn't annoyed. She could see something was troubling him and it worried her to see him such a state.

Eren didn't look up but stopped moving his cup; it sometimes scared him how well Mikasa could read him. He wondered how she would react when he eventually came out as Gay. He hoped nothing too serious; after all she was very protective of him.

Armin said nothing simply watching Eren; he could sense he had been troubled more than usual recently. He had a feeling it was to do with Mikasa being so overbearing towards Eren and pressuring him. "We're you're friend Eren; you don't have to tell us now but just know we're here if you need anything" he said supportively.

Anyone with half a brain could see Eren was struggling; he was more snappy and jumpy than usual. He hated speaking about what was on his mind and was lashing out at others more often. While he hoped Eren would open up about his problems soon; he wasn't the type to force people to open up about things before they were ready to say such things.

Suddenly Eren's phone buzzed and he flipped it open quietly. He looked somewhat happy when he read the text. That small message on his phone made his day seem a but better.

"Who was that?" Mikasa asked suspiciously her eyes sharp. If she heard any stranger got close to Eren she went on red alert. If a girl they didn't know so much as spoke to Eren she would go red alert; Eren was hers and hers alone.

Eren looked up "Jean; he said he's making chilli for dinner" he said casually. While Jean was not exactly a whizz in the kitchen he could make a few good dishes; his chili being one of them. The only down side being that afterwards you needed to use the toilet for at least a day and a half; the beans kind of made you toot among other things.

Armin frowned "You lucky shit; my roommate Annie may be smart but she can't cook for crap. I'm living off instant noodles and whatever else I can put together" he muttered enviously. Annie Leonhart was smart and intuitive when it came to fighting and her studies; but when it came to cooking she was down right useless. Then again he wasn't much better so he couldn't complain.

Mikasa said nothing; she was glad Eren and Jean had come to some form of frenemy relationship since their past. However she would always protect Eren no matter what. One word or rumor of Jean treating Eren badly and she would knock him down before he knew she was ever coming; that would teach him a lesson about disrespecting people.

"So...um how are your studies going?" Eren asked curiously. He knew without a doubt with her brains Mikasa would pass; However Armin was brilliant academically but useless when it came to physical labour.

Armin scratched his head awkwardly "I decided to become a science teacher. I'm crap at anything else and it's the only thing I can do that only means I can use my brain".

While others told him not to be so hard on himself Armin had finally come to accept he was physically weak. He didn't hate it; but he accepted it as his weakness and was proud of it. Instead of doing manual labour he would find a career in which he could use his intelligence.

Eren looked at him sternly; he hated how easily Armin spoke badly of himself. He was glad he was seeking a career in which his knowledge could be used but was sad that it was because he was weak.

"What about you Mikasa?" he said curiously. While she had always been quiet and stoic; Mikasa had a brain the size of a planet and abnormal strength for someone her size. Back when they were kids she had scared off anyone who picked on Armin and kicked the shit out of anyone who tried to lift a hand against him; since that day nobody had come near them since.

Mikasa bowed her head quietly; she wanted to join the military and use her skills for good. She knew Eren would panic at the thought of her being in danger; but it was legitimately what she wanted to do. "I...I was going to join the Military" she said nervously. She cared for Eren dearly and the idea of him worrying over her made her happy; but she could look after herself.

Eren looked up in shock; why had she kept this from him? He had no doubt that Mikasa would be a fine addition to the military; and most likely be their best soldier. "Why didn't you say anything Mikasa? That's amazing!" Eren said enthusiastically. While he was lacking in skills to become a soldier; he greatly admired them for what they did.

Mikasa blinked quietly; he wasn't _mad_? A feeling of relief washed over her and her heart grew with more love. She had been in love with Eren since they were kids but it seemed as they grew older his heart had distanced from him.

"What do your parents think?" Armin asked curiously. Mikasa's parents were very loving towards Mikasa but were as protective as any normal mother and father. But who wouldn't be? Your only child being sent out into a lifestyle where death was not exactly lacking; not exactly a safe career.

She clenched her fists tightly "I haven't told them yet; I'm kinda dreading it to be honest" she sighed heavily. As a child Mikasa had been kidnapped while making her way home from school; her parents had been in a fit of panic. Eren had saved her like any loyal friend would; but after that day she had sworn to become stronger. Fighting came naturally to her; it flowed within her like water.

Eren became stern; after the incident as kids her parents had been very protective. But holding back a person's dream went against his moral code. If Mikasa wanted to do this then he would support her all the way. Yes he would worry over her safety and pray she came home safe; but he had faith she would go far and become strong while learning valuable life lessons.

"Mikasa; no matter what happens me and Armin have your back" Eren said supportively. She was like a sister to him and he would always be there when she needed someone. While he had no intention of forming a relationship with her; his love for her as family and a sibling was unwavering. She meant a lot to him and they had grown up together since they were kids.

Mikasa's grey eyes filled with love and admiration; Eren's loyalty to her as a friend was unwavering. She didn't know what she would do without him to shed some light into her life after all that had happened to her. When her days were dark and her heart was troubled by emotional storms; his kindness was the light that helped the pathway clear and allowed her to see again.

Her cheeks flushed red with joy; she was glad to have fallen for someone like him. His kind heart beneath his stubborn nature was something only she knew. It was her prized possession next to the scarf he had given her as a child.

"Oh yeah Eren I meant to ask you; are you seeing anyone right now?" Armin asked curiously. While Eren could be an asshole in the eyes of those who didn't know him; he had quite a few admirers in other classes. However Eren never really took an interest in any females who approached him; he always seemed to reject them which made him suspicious.

Eren's cheeks flushed beetroot and he broke the cup he was holding causing the remaining coffee to spill. He had an unspoken but intense crush on his roommate Jean; and a past crush on his godfather Levi. Yes Jean could be an asshole and his pride was something that pissed him off on occasion. But underneath there was a complex human being who was incredibly loyal and a good leader. Eren found these traits admirable and he had to admit; when Jean was annoyed he got very cute.

"I...that is...I mean..." Eren muttered shyly. He had only just told his mother a year ago he was gay; he didn't exactly have the balls to admit he liked Jean. God he was in a corner right now. He hated how he had been put in this situation right after the phone conversation with his mother before leaving; he just couldn't catch a break today.

Armin smiled in amusement; Eren's face said it all. Yep he had the hots for someone alright; however he would wait till Eren was ready to know who it was. But knowing Eren had someone dear to him was very cute. Everyone had a first love; Mikasa being Eren, His being his roommate Annie. But because Eren never spoke about his personal interests his crush was unknown.

Suddenly Eren's phone buzzed in his pocket again saving him from the awkward tension. He thanked the heavens for this save from humiliation and awkwardness.

 _Can you get some mushrooms; tomatoes and booze while you're out please?-Jean_

"I...I uh gotta go. Jean needs me to get some stuff" Eren muttered awkwardly and grabbed his bags. He made a run for it before he could be asked anymore questions that put him in a tight spot.

Mikasa watched him leave sadly; it was a rare moment she saw Eren nowadays due to studies. She cursed his roommate for stealing him from her; god damn that phone "Eren" she said sadly.


	4. C4: Stop being so cute damn it!

Eren wondered around the supermarket quietly. He had grabbed a small basket and made his way to the vegetable isle. He wanted to get this shopping trip over and done with then relax at home. Today had been stressful despite hanging out with his friends; no thanks to all Mikasa's questioning.

He had decided to pick up some form of dessert without telling Jean. He did like some form of sweet after a meal; especially if it was spicy. It helped cool down the pallet after eating something of great heat. That and he was secretly a big kid on the inside; but he would never admit that out loud.

He picked up a small packet of mushrooms and tomatoes and wondered further into the store. He planned on taking his time back as he didn't know how soon Jean was making dinner; so he was in no rush.

Jean usually warned Eren around the time he was cooking dinner. So he would always be able to make it home in time for meals. It made things easier and prevented arguments that may arise.

As he reached the cold section he pondered over the sweets. The choices were Mango pudding, chocolate pudding and Dango. Personally he was fine with anything but wanted something they would both like to share. If he got something that was simply under his tastes he would look like an ass; and then he and Jean would be fighting again.

He stood at stared at the selections quietly for a while; contemplating over what he fancied. Eventually he came to the choice of Dango and a Mochi selection; they were simple but delicious. He then padded along to the booze section to grab something to drink with the meal.

After careful consideration he grabbed a small bottle of red for cooking with and a 6 pack of Magners cider. They had ice in the freezer and now they could finally put it to some form of good use. Plus if something went wrong they could ease their tension with booze; that always helped loosen things up.

Once gathering all his things Eren made his way to the checkout; the walk home would be short but atmospherical. He could allow himself some time to think and have some head space. After leaving the day out with Armin and Mikasa he had texted his mum to talk to Mikasa. She needed to know that he needed space; and that her feelings weren't mutual.

He did care about Mikasa dearly; but only in the form of siblings. The love he felt for her was platonic so nothing would ever happen between them. He knew that she would be hurt by this; but he couldn't change how he felt.

Suddenly his phone started buzzing and he fished it out of his pocket. It was from Mikasa and as per she was freaking out.

 _Eren; is something wrong? You seemed off today. Your mum called and said to give you space. What's going on with you?-Mikasa x_

Eren sighed heavily; he wasn't ungrateful that Mikasa worried about him but she tended to go overboard about it. Which is why he was more worried about coming out; she tended to have a one track mind when it came to him.

However he had clicked as they got older that she felt something romantic for him. However those feelings could never be returned; as he wasn't interested in girls. Which only made their friendship all the more complicated and caused more tension.

 _I'm fine Mikasa; stop worrying about me so much. I've just got a lot going on at the minute and need head space.-Eren_

The truth was he was growing angrier and angrier with himself for being such a coward. He didn't want to keep hiding anymore; but he was too scared to come out. With how judgemental the world was towards the LGBT population; his fear was warranted.

She didn't reply which brought him a bit of relief. He was in no mood to talk right now and would only end up snapping at her.

He sighed heavily and continued his way home; he was tired, fed up, stressed and hungry. That Chilli had better be a damn good one; he'd been saving his appetite most of the day.

 _ **Back at apartment**_

Eren strolled in through the front door and kicked off his shoes. He was about ready for food now and couldn't wait to sit down. He just hoped Jean wouldn't start anything as he was in no mood.

"You're back early" Jean called from the living room. He hadn't expected Eren to be home so early; the main base of the chilli was made. Now all he needed was Eren's ingredients.

"It got too crowded; that and Mikasa got a bit much" Eren explained bluntly. He didn't mind the amount of people much; but her interrogation had become awkward.

Jean sighed crossly "You should be grateful; not many guys can say they have someone like her looking out for them" he muttered crossly. He often got annoyed by how Eren couldn't see how spoiled he was.

Jean had finally come to terms with Mikasa friend zoning him; however he was still a bit sore about it. Eren after learning of Jean's feelings had become a bit more understanding about his attitude towards him.

Later on Eren had asked Jean if he wanted to try dating her; but he laughed sadly and explained he would never have a chance with her. After this their frenemy relationship had grown stronger as did their respect for one another.

"It's not as great as it sounds; especially if she babies you" Eren chided crossly. There were times he swore; Mikasa was a half sibling born of another man. Because of how alike she and his mother were was scary.

"Touché" Jean replied casually. If a girl babied you to the point of annoyance; it was not a budding relationship. However having someone who cared for you as much as Mikasa did Eren; that was something to be jealous of.

Eren made his way down the hall and entered the living room quietly. Jean was sitting drinking a juice box and watching TV. Not exactly mature for an 18 year old but considering that both of them tended to act like big kids; he had no room to talk.

"Got the stuff" he responded casually. He just hoped Jean would like the sweets too; they had been a bit pricey. That and he had thought really hard about what kind Jean was like as well; which was hard to do.

Jean looked over his shoulder "Plus extra?" he questioned lusciously. The ingredients he asked for wouldn't fill up the bag that much. He suspected Eren picked something up for himself again; Typical.

Eren clicked his teeth and looked away blushing crossly "I got some sweets to share; unless you have no problem with me eating them all" he muttered crossly. The truth was he had done it to subtly flirt with Jean. He was so dense that he was pulling tricks to see how long it would take Jean to notice he liked him.

Jean gave him a surprised but touched look; he didn't have to but he did. It was unusual to see Eren do such a thing but by no means was he ungrateful. He got up from the sofa slowly and peeked in the bag quietly "Huh; good choice Yeager" he said casually.

Eren pouted crossly "What? Don't think I can make decisions by myself?" he snapped. Why did Jean always have to be so patronizing. If not for that cute face of his and his secret sweet side; Eren would nut shot him with his knee.

Jean chuckled "No; it's just rare you use that head of yours instead of being an impulsive dumb ass" he teased taking the bag off Eren. The amount of times he had gotten Eren out of trouble was endless. It was like he went looking for trouble half the time.

"Whatever horse-face" Eren muttered in annoyance. How was it Jean could be such an ass and yet so fucking hot at the same time? God being a teenager was complicated as hell.

Jean frowned at the insult but didn't say anything; he wasn't in the mood to fight and knew Eren was most likely cranky from hunger. "I'm gonna make dinner and put these in the fridge" he responded abruptly. He was in no mood for Eren's shit tonight.

He walked past Eren without bumping into him and made his way to the kitchen. He swore Eren could be an annoying fuck sometimes; but he was also hella cute. Those intense green eyes; that tanned skin, those small forming abs, that cute face he made when mad. Damn Eren was cute for an annoying suicidal bastard.

"Stop being so cute damn it" Jean muttered to himself as he reached the hallway. There were times he mentally punched himself for liking Eren. The rest of the time he found himself masturbating over Eren when he wasn't around.

He had fallen for Eren; HARD. The only problem was he didn't know if Eren liked him back; or for that matter into guys altogether. It was so frustrating crushing on a guy and not knowing whether or not he liked you back.

" _Fuck my life..."_ Jean mentally cursed. Why did love have to be so hard?


End file.
